


The Beard

by Synchro_Lies



Series: The Walking Drabbles and Ficlets [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 800 words baby!, Anal creampie, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RWG November 2015 Challenge, Rick's beard doing amazing things to Daryl's ass, Rickyl Writer's Group, Rimming, Sexual Content, no actual penetration but cloooose, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synchro_Lies/pseuds/Synchro_Lies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl shudders, knees sinking lower in the dirt. They are out in the woods, some place far from the group but they are near enough to keep a look out and come their way if trouble arises. It’s more than likely they know what they are doing and frankly he doesn’t care. Not when Rick was doing things with his beard that should be forbidden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beard

**Author's Note:**

> This attempt three actually (second attempt shall be posted when I'm done writing it) I almost went past 800 words, but I managed to make it. I had fun writing this, god they are so filthy. I love it.

There was nothing more awe-inspiring than Rick’s grizzly beard, had a life of its own. It had grown at an impressive rate, going from your typical stubble from not shaving for a couple days to mountain man beard in just weeks. Never had Rick’s beard been this bushy and Daryl simply adored it. 

Whenever Daryl leans in for a kiss he had to literally search for the man’s lips, they were hidden behind all that hair. By the time he found them, the other man would return the kiss with fervor. A hair or two always ended up inside his mouth, it made him feel owned by Rick’s beard. 

So when they finally have some time alone, it’s a whole new sensation altogether. Rick’s beard is rubbing between his thighs, hair soft enough not scrap his skin, but hard enough that with persistent rubbing it’ll chafe. And that’s what Rick is doing, constantly rubbing his beard all over Daryl’s thighs, from time to time in between his ass cheeks.

Daryl shudders, knees sinking lower in the dirt. They are out in the woods, some place far from the group but they are near enough to keep a look out and come their way if trouble arises. It’s more than likely they know what they are doing and frankly he doesn’t care. Not when Rick was doing things with his beard that should be forbidden. 

Ricks give his puckered hole a tantalizing lick and a kiss. Daryl bites down the moan that threatens to spill over. Not the tongue, at this rate he would make enough noise to attract walkers. “Rick.” He whines; ass up in the air and in Rick’s face. “Don’t tease me.” 

There’s a throaty chuckle right on his ass and it rumbles through him. Rick’s tongue dances around the outer rim of his anus before sliding in and out. Daryl groans; he needs to keep quiet but the other man is making it difficult. That sinful tongue dips in again and Rick’s pressing his face into his ass and oh god. He can feel it, tongue working him open and the beard, oh god it was caressing his ass so sensually. 

Daryl’s cock is hard and thick, tip oozing with pre-cum. “Fuck.” He greets his teeth, hand reaching over and palming it. He’s aching so badly that the mere touch of his hand, coupled with Rick’s oral ministrations draws out a moan from him finally. 

This makes the Rick stop. “Don’t stop.” Daryl complains pumping his dick with lazy strokes. 

“Hands off Daryl, that cock is mine.” Rick mutters, slaps Daryl’s hand away and adjusts himself so that it is his hand pumping the other man’s cock; face still pressed against that beautiful marvelous ass. 

“Fuck, it is yours just-“ Instead of finishing the sentence Daryl moans, Rick’s tongue is back inside of him and his dick is being massaged nice and slow and it’s driving him mad. 

Hands dig into the dirt, singing in pleasure with each stroke to his dick. His ass is by now wet and sloppy and oh does he wish for Rick’s actual cock to fill him in but they don’t have the time for that. Instead he gets the tongue and the beard and that’s enough for now. He bucks and whimpers and by now Rick fucking his ass with his tongue.

“Shit… shit…” Daryl mumbles, rocking back and forth, the pleasure building up in his belly. He is not going to last. “Rick… I’m gonna… I’m gona…”

“Come.” It’s all Rick says, face stuffed with ass and Daryl’s coming so hard, his dick spurting out cum down on the dirty, some splashing on his belly, spasm after spasm. He whines softly once he is finished his orgasm, crumbling down on the ground.

“Yeah…” Daryl hears Rick mumble and shuffles from behind him. The sound of pants unzipping, following by the slick wet sounds of Rick stroking himself to climax. “God, I wish I could fuck you right now Daryl. You look so beautiful, ass up and open just for me.”

“Fuck me… man, just do it. Cum inside of me, make a mess out of me.” He knows they shouldn’t but god, he is so turned on right despite his limp cock but the mere thought of Rick, it’s just too hot to pass up. So Daryl wriggles his ass, and spreads his cheeks open with his hands, presenting himself to Rick. 

“Fuck.” Rick curses pumping his dick faster, pressing the head inside Daryl’s ass. Moaning, his dick pulsates, spurts of cum oozing out of him and into Daryl’s ass, making a mess of him. It takes a couple fo seconds before he is finally done and slumps down on the other man. 

“I love your beard.” Daryl feels satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> oops, I noticed some spelling errors. I should have checked this before posting, but I was too exited.


End file.
